Emma's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Go go Power Rangers! JEMILY!


**Emma Memma Jemma! It's EMMALEIGH's TURN!**

* * *

><p>Emma Jayde Mason quietly slept in her room, sound asleep when Jar Jar burst in her room, running around uncontrollably with his head caught in a milk jug, knocking over several valuables, and also mumbling for help. "Mmmmm-HMM!" He finally forced it off his head, gasping for air. "That was AWESI! Do's it again!"<p>

Darkrai came in, hand over his eye. "Oh, Jar Jar… you and your milk obsession."

"You-sa put it over YOUR head!" he exclaimed, holding up a milk jug.

Darkrai took the jug and stuck his skinny flame-like white head inside, getting himself covered in milk. He pulled it off and said, "Mm-MM, that feels good. Okay, Emma, prepare to have… uh, DILEMMA! Heh heh. Alright, here we go." With that, he gave Emma a nightmare.

_Inside her nightmare, Emma awoke to find herself on a sidewalk downtown, where many citizens were walking by. "Huh? How did I get here…" She stood up, brushed off, and tried to walk forward, but she tripped on her shoelaces and fell over. "Whoops! Sorry." She stood up and walked again, but she only tripped once more. "Whoops! Sorry." She kept trying to walk, but the same thing kept repeating. "Whoa! Sorry. Whoa! Sorry. Whoa! Sorry. Whoa-oh-oh-OHH!" She finally started spiraling uncontrollably around until she spun her way into a building and onto a stage, where thousands of people watched her. "Uh…"_

"_Ah, Miss Mason." Emma turned to her teacher. "Since Miss Matthews was unable to, perhaps you could recite the Bible."_

"_Uh… I thought she did the Declaration?"_

"_That's not really any of your business, now recite."_

"_Okay. Uh…" She turned to face the large group of people, her face red with sweat. "The Bible… says that-"_

"_Oh, for Heaven's sake, Miss Mason, stop wetting yourself! Oh, I'll have to fling you to the lake for no reason. Bon voyage." With that, she pulled a level and sent Emma flying away via spring._

"_AAAHHHHH!" She broke through the ceiling and flew through the sky before finally landing on a bus in the middle of a foggy lake._

"_Ooooooo…." She was surrounded by ghosts._

"_G-Ghosts? !"_

"_Joooiiinnn uuuusssss."_

"_AAHHH- Wait, I ain't afraid of ghosts."_

_The ghosts exchanged glances, and the ghosts of Kami and Brianna showed a vision of Jayden and Emily from Power Rangers Samurai, holding each other and looking into each others' eyes._

"_I love you, Emily."_

"_I love you, too, Jayden."_

_Emma freaked out when they made out. "NNOOOOO!"_

"NOO!" Emma screamed, waking in her room, gasping for air.

"WEEHEE!" Jar Jar exclaimed, shooting up and started going "Nananananana nananana!", humming the Power Rangers Samurai theme. "Go-sies, Powie Wangers! Nenenenene-noo-noo… Go-sies, Powie Wangers!" He hummed some more.

"Jar Jar's a bother!" Darkrai sang. "Headaches FOREVER! !"

"YYAYY!"

"Haha, nice!" Emma said. "Even though it didn't rhyme…"

Jar Jar gasped. "She-si onti us! GET-SI HER! WEEEE!" He was about to run to her when- "OH!" Darkrai knocked him out with a frying pan.

"Uh… sorry about that. He's… got a problem."

"It's alright."

"Okay, good. Well, we have to go scare…" He checked his list. "Margie Drilovsky? Ugh, we SERIOUSLY have to go all the way back there again?"

"Up-si daisy! Weeheeheehee!" With that, Jar Jar stood up and dashed out the window. "OW! I-sa… broke my… eary WEARIES!"

"Mm-mm-mm." Darkrai shook his head.

"Wow, that guy IS crazy."

"E-yep. Well, later." With that, he flew out.

Emma then lied back down and said, "You know, I wish I had a hillbilly." Suddenly, there was a knock at her front door, and she got up, went downstairs, and answered it to find Nigel, Katie, the Twins, and Eenus, who the Twins were carrying.

"Uh, hello. Uh, any chance you want your own hillbilly?" Nigel asked.

"Well, actually-"

The Twins tossed him into Emma's arms. "He's yours!" Yang exclaimed.

"Have fun!" Yin exclaimed, and with that, they ran off.

Emma looked at the hillbilly's face as he chuckled. "Huhuhu. WHO'S THERE? !"

Emma smiled. "I'm gonna have fun with you!" With that, she carried him back in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoof. Alright, next time, it's Margie. Later.<strong>


End file.
